


The Truth That Cannot Be Denied

by Indehed



Series: Hyde [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Dark, Domestic Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Games, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Steve McGarrett, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Assault, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is cracking. His life is falling apart and it makes him both hate and want Steve in equal measure. He's sure Steve is real but without proof he still has doubts. Relying on Meka for help proves to be a disaster and when a Homeland Agent arrives with a theory, a name, and wanting Danny to help her stop a master criminal, he is left with a difficult and disturbing choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As with every other story in this series, must warn for the fucked up nature of it. Please don't read if triggered or squeamish or squicked or just don't like reading about Steve hurting Danny in every way possible.  
> And, again, as with every other story in this series, I try to up the ante here, get inventive etc.
> 
> Reminder: Steve is evil. EVIL. He is also going to win in the end. That is where this story is headed. Though winning is more difficult than he expects. But, just like in canon... he gets his way and is always the one in the right. 
> 
> I will try to get updated as soon as possible but Danny's head is getting harder and harder to get into as the story unfolds. You'll understand why later on. I also feel an intense amount of pressure with this story to be RIGHT since I know those who have been reading have been wanting this and I don't want to let anyone down. Hopefully, what's in my head translates onto paper and when we get to 'the good bits' you'll uhm... enjoy(?) them.
> 
> p.s. I did do medical research for this fic to look up various drugs and their effects. I found bits of some and bits of others to combine for what I needed but, much like in the show, I'm manipulating everything for the story, so just go with it ;)

Danny couldn't breathe. He tried to cough but sputtered as nothing came out and what little breath he could take in was more of a wheeze. 

He held on tight to the headboard, trying to stop his head from being yanked back too far with each thrust into his body from Steve's dick. The leather belt wrapped around his neck being pulled back, looped round and round Steve's hand. 

Steve was enjoying himself immensely, needing the control over Danny and seeing it, right in front of him - the man on a makeshift leash and doing everything that was asked of him. He raked the nails of his other hand down Danny's back and used his fingers to push his ass cheeks further apart, getting a good look at his dick sliding in and out of Danny's gaping hole. 

He'd been holding out as long as possible - teasing Danny mercilessly with his hands, his tongue, his voice. Danny had been wound tighter than a coil and desperate to come when Steve had put the belt around his neck and the worry in Danny's face alone would have made Steve's dick stand to attention if it hadn't already been hard. 

Because everything Danny did turned Steve on, but to satisfy the hunger that lived inside Steve - the dark, depraved hunger - he need more. He needed to do something to pull Danny further into his web. Needed to know that Danny was scared but allowing it, trusting Steve, putting all his faith into Steve. Letting Steve control his life.

He'd worked it out. Worked it all out. It had come to him the night before while Danny was sound asleep on top of him. He needed to kill, yes, of course he did, it was the only way to satiate the hunger inside him. He also needed to fuck and control his playthings and Danny, oh, sweet Danny, was the best he'd ever found. 

Now he got the most satisfaction when combining the things he needed - when he killed _**for**_ Danny. There was a feeling he had deep inside that he knew would lead to regret if he killed Danny at the end of their game. He knew his new ambition was to have Danny with him forever, and his mind sent him such delicious thoughts of killing _**with**_ Danny.

That was his epiphany.

Hesse and Reyes had been the greatest and more satisfying kills of his life because they weren't entirely for his own, selfish needs. He had done it for someone else as a gift. 

Having Danny in every way and celebrating a life together, their depravity: that was his goal. He wanted to share it all with Danny. He wanted to kill more people who would threaten Danny, or who would stop them being together. He wanted Danny to want that, too. 

Sharing.

It was a new concept to him, at least on this level. But there was a true comfort in his heart to think that he could share his perversions with someone. And that someone was Danny. 

And to be able to still control Danny, play with him, inflict on him the mind and body games he'd loved these last weeks?

It was his heaven. 

"So good for me, baby, come here," he yanked harder than before, enough to make Danny's grip loosen and his body fall back against Steve. He let go of his hold on the belt and caressed his hand around Danny's neck. The mixture of the smooth leather and soft skin making a shiver run up his spine. He stopped thrusting and kept his dick pressed right up inside Danny, hips making small circular motions to continue to torture Danny's prostate. "Danny, Danny, Danny," he breathed into the other man's ear. "You and I are going to be unstoppable."

He bit Danny's ear, trailed his tongue over the edges of the belt and sucked the leather. He knew this was all going to leave marks but he was no longer caring about Danny's dismissing of Steve as an imaginary being. Yes, that was still there - the drugs in Danny's system always creating doubt and confusion for the man, but Steve needed to see his handiwork. Needed Danny to parade those marks to the world.

He growled, desperation curling inside him to finish and he shoved Danny down flat onto the bed and positioned himself on top. His hands held Danny's body down and with each thrust the bed bounced violently underneath them. He picked up the end of the belt where it lay teasingly on Danny's sweaty back and lifted it to his mouth biting against the end of it and pulling it to keep the tautness in it as he fucked Danny harder, his cut off whimpers spurring Steve on.

"Yes, yes, yes," he moaned through the bite he had on the belt as he came deep inside Danny, condom filling up as his thrusts stilted. He pulled out and, keeping the belt in his mouth, used both hands to spread Danny's cheeks apart and watch his hole, smug at the sight of it wide and gaping, red raw from days of aggressive sex. He thrust two fingers inside, fucking into Danny with blurring speed and was satisfied with Danny's high pitched moans despite the small drops of blood from the vigorous fucking he'd endured.

His fingers came out of Danny and he wiped them off on the man's ass before giving it a few playful slaps. "I'm never going to get tired of this ass, baby. So good."

He manhandled Danny so he was kneeling up in front with Steve curled in on him from behind. He then covered Danny's nose and mouth with his hand and used the other to jerk Danny off, fast and tight and rough and he came with a whimper before Steve let go, allowing Danny to finish himself with his own hand, while Steve's deftly and quickly untied the belt to let him breathe through the last of his convulsions - the color rushing back to his cheeks as he was freed.

"Fuck…. fuck…" Danny wheezed out as he caught his breath. He squinted to the light coming in through the curtains as he smoothed a hand over his neck, rubbing against the pain. "It's morning. I have work?" His voice sounded rough as he tried to find a clock to read the time but he kept losing the bedside clock to the mess under his bed where Steve kept moving it out of the way to keep the reminder of time passing away from their cocoon.

Two days. 

It had been two days of Danny staying practically locked inside his apartment with only Steve and a TV for company. Throughout that time, Steve had spent long hours convincing him that they needed to be together. As far as Danny was concerned, no one had called him. And luckily, no one had dropped by as Danny struggled to come to terms with his brother's death and Rachel's decision to battle for full custody. 

Danny was more alone than ever but there was more Steve could do. And he would. Watching Danny's struggle had been more fuel to Steve's internal fire. He was in love with breaking this amazing man; his deteriorating life was delicious and he savored it like a fine wine. 

The drugs in Danny's system, though more potent when freshly administered as they were when Steve was there, were now a constant in Danny. If he stopped them, there was a huge potential for withdrawal and so Steve did his best to keep a low dosage in him at all times. And they were proving to allow Danny to stay lucid when he needed, which was why he was coming back to himself this morning. 

He attempted to crawl from the bed but Steve dragged him back by the wrist, pulling him in close and letting their limbs tangle. "Danny, come here, baby, we need to talk."

"About what?" Danny mumbled against Steve's shoulder. 

"You need to keep quiet about this. All of it," he ran his fingers over the red marks on Danny's neck and his touch sought out the other bruises and signs of their days together in this small apartment. "It's for your own good. _Our_ own good. You know that."

"I'd lose you, I'd lose Grace, I'd lose my job, everything. I know that," Danny assured him with an almost automaton-like voice, the notions drilled into him in more ways than one during their time together. 

"Good boy," Steve reached for his discarded condom, sticking a finger inside it to gather some of the cum and then he brought his hand to Danny's face, smearing it around his lips, letting him lick it off with a tantalizing flick of tongue. "Go shower. Get ready."

Danny stood on shaky legs and walked with a grimace into the bathroom, leaving Steve enough time to make sure everything he had brought with him was gathered up, that he'd reset what he needed and disappeared out of the apartment before Danny's shower had ended. 

*

Danny was unsurprised that Steve was no longer there once he was fully awake and alert and the sun was up. That was how things always went, but for two days Steve had stayed with him and that was new. New and amazing, despite how colossally wrong it was for Danny to continue seeing him. 

Danny had been in the lowest of places. He was still there. He was still sad and confused and angry. Very angry. He found himself questioning everything and Steve was right to remind him that his life was at its easiest if he'd just let Steve make all the decisions. And with two days of convincing behind him, he'd somehow agreed to let it continue.

Of course, after those two days with Steve non-stop, his brain kept sending him warning signals that things were wrong. They'd been wrong for a long time and he'd thought it was _**him**_ that was wrong, but now he was second guessing himself. Yes, his brain was eternally fuzzy when it came to Steve but it cleared at times and when that happened he was convinced Steve was real. So convinced that he had a hard time telling himself it was a dream, a fantasy, an elaborate illusion created in a mind that was broken. 

But he was scared. Scared of how fractured his mind had become regardless. Scared that he just couldn't be 100 percent convinced either way. Scared that the marks on his body, the bruises, the redness, the sharp, stinging pain in his ass and the blood from the rough sex, that all of it was real. Or not real. Had he done it to himself or had he allowed someone else to do it to him? Either way, it was hard admitting that he liked it even when the evidence was clearly in front of him. But there was a difference in enjoying parts of it, and being shit scared by the rest of it and knowing just how unhealthy it all was. Knowing it should stop but being too unsure to put an end to it. 

Steve would be mad and Steve was a capable man, whether in his head or real. If he was a figment of Danny's imagination then he'd be essentially hurting, maybe killing himself. And if his brain wanted to do that then it would. He'd out-think himself. If Steve were real, then that was worse. The man had a temper and an immorality that Danny couldn't predict and he damn well knew that Steve could catch him off guard.

There was a small part of Danny that still believed he was going insane. It was like a reverse Fight Club only instead of the epiphany that Pitt was in Norton's head the whole time, he was really starting to believe Steve was real. A real person - the person he'd met on that night out. And if that were the case, then Steve had been able to trick Danny all this time and so convincingly. But how?

Steve had access to his apartment, his life, everything. Perhaps even his work. Had Steve taken advantage of Danny at the low points in his life or... since the lows had gone to rock bottom since he'd met Steve... had it been orchestrated?

And Hesse's murder. The message, the possible stalker. 

Things had slowly fallen together in his head and he scoffed because it was so elaborate and how could it possibly be... but... what if it was...

And that was why he knew he needed to get to the bottom of things. But if he was going crazy, the last thing he wanted was for people to find out. He needed to do this surreptitiously. He needed to do it without Steve knowing. 

And just how much of his life was Steve in control of; was he watching at all times? Everywhere? That's what it was beginning to feel like and maybe that was Danny's insanity talking - maybe he was becoming paranoid as well as crazy. It was like he was in The Truman Show, forever watched and forever wary and on his guard.

He couldn't tell anyone. Not just because he'd promised Steve but because it was truly dangerous for him to admit any of this to anyone. Steve was right about that. He'd lose his job and Grace; he couldn't do that. He needed to solve this himself.

*

Meka frowned at Danny as he slid into the passenger seat of the car. "You don't look so good, brah," he told him as he pulled out into traffic and Danny nursed his coffee. He'd had to put in more and more sugar lately, there was something weird in the taste of his cheap, instant coffee. But what did you expect from the cheapest of the cheap?

He grimaced at the taste before answering. "Thanks, man. Don't hold any punches."

"Seriously, if you need more time before coming back to work, I'm sure the Captain would be all for it."

"The captain would be all for it if I quit and got the hell out of his precinct."

"That's not fair, he trumpeted your arrest record when you got here. He likes you, thinks you're good at your job. He's just a little pissed over the whole thing with your brother and the FBI… and that message in blood from that murder… you'd be pissed too with the FBI and an entire vice squad breathing down your neck."

"None of this is my fault though. Is it?" he asked, turning his head to his partner, worried. Maybe if it was all in his head.. maybe everything he thought Steve was doing, he'd done himself. And he didn't remember. No, that wasn't right. It couldn't be. He would need extra hours in the day to get everything done if he was both himself and Steve. 

"No, none of this is your fault. You've just had a tough couple of weeks but you'll be back on your feet again in no time," Meka assured him. "Though maybe you're already getting there." He pointed at Danny's neck. "Been busy the last few days? That why you didn't answer my calls or texts?"

"What calls? I didn't get anything all weekend."

"I called like.. three times. Texted a bunch. I'm your friend, Danny, I wanted to check if you were okay."

"You could have come round the apartment if you were so worried," Danny shot back and immediately regretted it. He knew he had no calls or texts and thought Meka was going to come up with some excuse about being in a black spot and the texts not sending… whoops. But he didn't. He just looked at Danny like he'd grown a second head but there was guilt in the look, too. 

"Yeah, I should have. Sorry, man."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm fine, everything's okay."

"If you're sure. I mean, you can talk to me about anything… about your brother or Grace. Or about a new guy or girl in your bed. Anything."

"Thanks, man. But not right now."

*

"Williams!" The Captain bellowed from the door of his office as he watched Danny and Meka arrive. "Hanamoa, too. Both of you get in here, now!"

Danny and Meka glanced at each other. They'd been in the building all of five seconds and it seemed there was something wrong. 

Meka closed the door behind them as they got inside the room and Danny watched as the Captain arranged himself back in his seat and stared at his desk. 

"You look like shit, Williams."

"Thanks, Captain. Always nice to get a compliment from the boss."

"Cut the Jersey humor, Williams. Have you looked in a mirror? You look like you haven't eaten a decent meal in weeks and spent all your time in a bar getting into fights. And if that's the case, you need to pull yourself together before you wind up on the wrong side of a holding cell."

"Yes, sir," Danny sat opposite him and beside Meka, appeased. He was also getting a headache - probably the cheap, crappy coffee on an empty stomach.

"You know Vice has their panties in a twist over everything with that Victor Hesse murder. Turns out we might have a serial killer. We got an anonymous tip this morning about a body. We've ID'd it as a Colombian drug lord by the name of Marco Reyes. Ring any bells?"

Danny shook his head. "Not particularly. But if he was Colombian…"

"We've already reported it to the FBI. They think he's the head of the cartel your brother got himself messed up with."

"Do they think Danny had something to do with this guy's murder? Because he didn't. I can vouch for him," Meka told the captain before they even knew a time of death and Danny was grateful for the support. 

"The FBI haven't been very forthcoming with what they're thinking. And this is a homicide but you two aren't being assigned it. The opposite in fact. Both of you are to stay as far away from it as humanly possible because of what I'm about to show you." The captain shoved a series of crime scene photos across the desk for the two detectives to look at. "You breathe a word of this to anyone and you'll be deep in shit. Only the FBI and those on scene know about this. We're keeping it from the press."

Danny sat back in his seat, bringing a hand to scrape over his mouth. He held up one of the photos as if trying to convince himself it was real, staring at it to see if it was doctored or a joke or anything, but there beside the vomit-inducing charred remains of the man they claimed was Marco Reyes was a message 'For Danny. For revenge.'

"What does this mean?"Danny asked. "Someone knows about me? About Matt?" 

"It means we're going on the assumption that the person who killed Victor Hesse also killed Reyes. And that you've picked up a crazy."

"Is Danny in danger?" Mekas sat forward again.

"We don't think so. He or she has done this on your behalf. Do you know of anyone in your life who is capable of this? Have you met anyone new recently who might have latched onto you somehow? Did you help a stranger in the grocery store or have a one night stand? Anything?"

Danny shook his head and kept his face as blank as possible. All the while warning alarms were blaring inside his skull, loud, obnoxious and heart sinking. He wanted to say yes. He wanted to say everything but despite this seemingly golden opportunity to prove himself not crazy… he couldn't do it. 

Too much of his brain also warned him that they'd not support him, that they'd send him to a shrink or straight into a mental ward. That they'd fire him. That he'd have Grace taken from him without any consideration or chance to fight for her. And all of it… _**all of it**_ … came to him in Steve's voice.

"No," he cleared his throat and spoke with more conviction. "No, I can't think of anything." He shoved the photo along the table back to the captain who didn't seem to wholly believe him. 

"If you think of anything," the captain said.

"The minute I do, I'll let you know," Danny nodded. 

"I mean it. You're to stay away from this case unless asked questions as a witness. You're too close to this what with everything with your brother and the way this guy has targeted you. And that goes for you, too, Hanamoa. No loop holes by getting involved and telling Williams everything you learn. You're partners which means both of you stay away from it. You've got your own cases to get on with," the captain warned them again before dismissing them. 

As they reached the door the captain called out one last time. 

"Oh and Williams? It's time for your annual psych eval. Make an appointment."

*

_"Steve, I'm glad I got through to you. Your associate has been putting off my call for the last few days."_

"I've been busy, Governor. What can I do for you?" Steve answered as he used his shoulder to keep his phone pressed to his ear while he carefully dropped a little more of the clear liquid down to sizzle against the bottom of a test tube.

_"You're still in Hawaii?"_

"I can't answer that."

_"Well, if you are, I have a job for you. Two, technically. I need a member of my staff taken care of, something untraceable, preferably an accident. I also need the same for a member of the HPD."_

"Let me guess. Your staff member found something out that you really wish he or she hadn't discovered and went to a cop they could trust for help."

_"Something like that. I'll pay you the usual. 3 million for each result."_

Steve stood straight and grabbed for the phone before it fell. His mind was full of ideas, constantly buzzing around and the moment he was hired for a job he always got a rush of expectation. But he also knew the Governor had contacts and reach that could be exploited and that was worth more to him than money. "Actually, Governor. I'll only charge 2 million per head so that my team can get their cut. I'll waive my personal fee for a favor."

_"What kind of favor is worth 2 million to you?"_

"Do you know who Stanley Edwards is?"

_"Yes, I know the name. Architect, I think? Perhaps a project manager. I know he's well connected with local large scale businesses."_

"His wife, Rachel, she has a child from a previous relationship. They want to go to court to secure full custody and shut the real father out."

_"You want me to intervene on the father's behalf?"_

"On the contrary. I want the opposite. Speak to Edwards, speak to the judge, guarantee me that your influence will see the father denied anything in the custody battle and you can save yourself 2 million dollars."

_"Consider it done. I'd hate to think what the biological father did to you to have this happen, but I pity him."_

Steve ignored her remark. Danny didn't need pity for this. It was for his own good. "Also, I need you to see about influencing Edwards to leave Hawaii. Use your own connections with businesses on the mainland and get the family to move. That way the father can't try anything if his daughter is safe elsewhere."

_"I'll talk with some friends. I know of a few with projects needing a good leader. I'm sure my recommendation would go a long way."_

"So who are the two people you need Hyde to dispose of?"

_"The names are Laura Hills and Detective Meka Hanamoa."_

Steve grinned. His day was going very well. 2 million was definitely worth it for this one. Hell, he'd have killed Hanamoa for free.

*

Meka had asked Danny for help on a case he'd begun on the down low while Danny was off work. With them frozen out of the serial killer case, no one was paying attention to them while they kept their noses clean, which Meka wanted to take advantage of. 

"I have a friend who thinks there's a mole in the Governor's ranks, working with a criminal organization. Probably organized crime. Maybe more. She also thought HPD might have someone involved in it, too. It's difficult to find who to trust."

"Well, it's definitely not me, and you know that."

"Of course," Meka said. "Besides, according to her it goes back further than you've been here. So it couldn't be you," Meka winked at him. "I'd have trusted you with this anyway," he said, earnestly and patted Danny's back. It felt good to have such trust from someone, especially when he didn't wholly trust himself.

They were looking at the background checks they'd run when Danny's phone rang with a familiar horror soundtrack. He picked it up without looking at the caller ID. "Rachel, just the person to make my day worse."

_"I'm sorry, Danny, I know I'm the last person you want to hear from right now but this is for your own good."_

"What are you talking about?"

_"Stanley is working from home today. As I was going by his office I heard him on the phone with someone important."_

"You were eavesdropping on your own husband? Lots of trust there…"

_"Danny, shut up. The person he spoke to is important enough to have influence. Do you understand what I mean by that? In courts. Including family planning."_

"Wait, hold on. Rachel, what are saying? Are you fighting dirty on this one? And who the hell is this 'important person' Stan's been talking to and conspiring with you against me?"

_"I'm not telling you, Danny. It's not your concern. What is your concern is your own health. Danny, you're not in a good place right now. The best thing for you to do would be to drop your challenge of our custody re-arrangements. I don't want to drag you through the mud but I will. We already had the odds in our favor and if this person helps us out, then it would be a foregone conclusion."_

"Rachel, she is my daughter. I barely get to see her as it is and you want to take those few precious hours away from me. How can you even do this? I'm her father."

 _"We're moving, Danny,"_ Rachel blurted out. 

"Wait… what? Moving?"

_"Stanley was offered a job in Las Vegas. It came out of the blue and a lot sooner than expect but it's a good opportunity. He can't pass this up. We're moving."_

"How…"

_"I'm sorry, Daniel. But it's going to happen. And our petition for full custody will reflect that."_

Everything inside Danny sunk into the floor and he could have cried. He was losing his daughter no matter what he did. All his worry about Steve and about his own sanity didn't matter in either direction if he was losing Grace. And there was the Chief telling him before to make his psych appointment… he was being sent to see a shrink no matter what he did either. 

Lose his job, lose Grace, lose his family, lose his brother, lose his friends, his life… no matter what he did, everything got worse. Steve said it would be fine if he kept quiet but that wasn't happening.

Steve was the only constant he had and that was terrifying and he wanted to cling onto him for dear life, to cry, to wallow and to be comforted. But Steve was also the cause… 

He excused himself from Meka's worrying gaze and made his way to the restrooms where he splashed water on his face and took another long, hard look at himself in the mirror. The sunken eyes, paleness, the marks on his neck that he could just make out, the myriad of other bruises on the rest of his body that were covered by his clothing… he looked thin, tired… _frazzled_. Could he really blame Rachel for worrying about what Grace saw? Could he blame the captain for wanting him to get checked out? 

It was Steve's fault he was like this. Or would it have happened anyway and Steve was the only lifeline he had?

Real or imagined, he had to know more. He couldn't go on like this and though he really struggled with the concept of losing Steve, he hated more the thought of losing everything else. Something had to give and the only way to know what way to go, was to find out more information. He was a cop. That was what he did. 

Pushing aside the disasters brewing in his head, he walked back to his desk where Meka, who had heard a decent amount of the conversation, pushed a file of phone logs in front of him. "This is the record for the phone in the Governor's office. Look here," he pointed a few instances. "That's step-Stan's number. She even called it today. I heard you say about someone important talking with Stan? This could be it."

"The Governor?" Danny said quietly. Not possible. Surely, not possible. What would the Governor need of stopping Danny seeing his kid? "Rachel and Stan are using politicians to stop me seeing Grace?"

"Maybe they don't want it dragging out," Meka suggested.

"They want to move to Las Vegas. I can't follow, Meka. It took a lot to get me to Hawaii, I'm still paying off debts from that move, I can't afford to uproot again so soon."

"And they know that, too. Danny, I'm sorry, man. I don't know what to do to help," Meka rubbed Danny's shoulder. 

Danny's mind was half shut down at the prospect that he didn't know how to help _**himself**_. He didn't have the influence that the Governor had, nor the money that Stan and Rachel had. All he had was a partner and Steve. That was it. All that he had left on this miserable rock or that he hadn't already distanced himself from since he knew damned well for himself that he was falling apart and didn't want a crowd of witnesses and concerned family members. 

Meka and Steve. And one of them might not be real, or might be a crazed stalker…

Danny stretched and then balled his healing hand into a fist before relaxing it. 

Steve was dangerous. He was violent. He loved Danny, and said that everything he did was for them and if he saw a threat to that, he'd destroy it. The only way to find out the truth was to confront him. Confront Steve. The demon in Danny's head and the man who had forced himself into Danny's life.

But if he was so dangerous then confronting him could set him off. He needed proof first and as he looked at Meka he had a bad idea. 

He knew he was being watched - Steve knew too much of his life to not be watching but perhaps Meka was safer. And Meka trusted him, so much that he was willing to blindly believe that Danny wasn't involved in any wrongdoing at the precinct. And Danny needed to trust Meka in return.

"About everything" he started, unsure how to phrase things when he looked at the computer in front of him and the webcams and microphones. The CCTV and the police radios… he was paranoid, yes, but he couldn't risk it. "You want to go grab a coffee? I think we should talk."

"Sounds ominous, but I could use a break."

*  
They grabbed coffees from a street vendor and Danny kept them walking rather than stopping at a bench. Moving might help him evade any surveillance and besides, the nervous energy made him want to walk it off. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. Steve's voice in his head was screaming at him to shut up and not to, but he needed answers. Needed them desperately. Needed to know if he could salvage his life, get his daughter back, without losing his livelihood and his sanity in the process.

"I've been kind of working a case of my own."

"You've been on leave, how's that possible?" Meka asked. 

"It's not official. And I'm not supposed to," Danny started and Meka's eyes widened. 

"Have you been trying to work the Hesse murder when you were told not to? I should have known it was too good to be true that you were following the Captain's orders."

"I think I know who did it," Danny said and Meka stopped in his tracks and turned to face Danny. 

"Why didn't you say anything? They need to catch him before he does it again."

"Do you remember when we went out a few weeks back to celebrate closing the Stevenson murder case? Josh was there, too."

"Oh yeah, our third wheel," Meka nodded and took a sip of coffee. "What about it?"

"There was a guy at the bar. I talked to him for a while, he bought a round of drinks."

"Sure, it's coming back to me. What about him…. oh. He's your suspect?"

"But I don't know anything about him," Danny continued, walking again. As much as he was beginning to let Meka in on this, he couldn't tell him everything. Not until they knew more. "I remember his name was Steve and he seemed to be following us to a couple of bars. I'm just thinking… if we pull some CCTV from that night, if traffic cams and the clubs haven't wiped them already, we might be able to get a good shot of him and run facial rec."

"Why haven't you done this before now?" Meka asked and since Danny was still holding back on the entire truth, he couldn't tell Meka it was because he felt like he was still being watched, that somehow he believed Steve had hacked HPD and was keeping an eye on him. 

"I couldn't do it from home and besides, I've been banned from the case, can't do it from my work station."

"I can't do it from mine either. I was banned, too," Meka reminded him. "But Kaleo owes me a favor. I can get him to log in and give me ten minutes of search time on traffic cams. I can see if we get any hits. And I can head back to the bars, see what they might still have."

"You do that and I'll continue looking for this mole."

*

Kono had been tasked with taking care of Laura Hills. She was in the mood for something with a bang and so had planned to set a bomb in the woman's car.

Steve was going to take care of Hanamoa himself, too excited at the prospect of another kill to savor that was related directly to Danny and easily slotted into his plans like destiny. 

Chin had traced Hanamoa to a bar and as the two men sat in a van nearby, Steve began to wonder. He recognized it as the bar he'd first spoken to Danny in. And while they were tailing him, Hanamoa had visited two other bars… those were ones he'd followed the detectives through that first night. 

He ordered Chin to retrace Hanamoa's steps from before they got to him and Chin worked back to view him at the precinct. He caught him working on a computer that wasn't his own and both of them looked at each other, noting the strangeness. Chin carried on working, hacking into this new computer and running a check on what Hanamoa had been up to. 

"Steve, this isn't good."

"What did he do?"

"Traffic cam footage. From the night the three of them were out and you met Danny. You think he's onto you?"

Steve's blood began to boil, rage building up inside of him. "He wouldn't get that kind of idea on his own. Danny's been talking to him."

"I thought you warned him not to. That there would be consequences."

"I did. And there will be," Steve growled. "Let's take care of Hanamoa quickly. I've got somewhere I need to be tonight."

*

The detective was on his knees. Legs broken in multiple places and then tied together painfully to force him into the kneeling position. The man wouldn't be able to stand even if he wanted to. And with broken arms tied behind his back, Hanamoa was no threat to Steve.

Streaks of dirt that mingled with tears ran down his face and absorbed into the makeshift gag Steve and Chin had used on him. Not that screaming would make a difference. They were in the middle of nowhere and Chin had already dug the shallow grave. 

Steve's original plan had been to use an imu pit and let some unsuspecting tourists get the surprise of their lives when it wasn't a pig that came out of it, but that was when he thought he'd kill Hanamoa quickly… plans had changed. 

For the last few hours he'd inflicted as much pain onto the man as possible. It was Danny's fault, he'd told him. Danny had talked to him, told him about Steve and Hanamoa might have been alive tomorrow if it wasn't for Danny. _**Blame Danny**_ , he told him. Over and over.

"You see," Steve crouched in front of the scared detective and held his head in his hands. "Danny is mine. And he broke the rules by mentioning my name to you, let alone having you try to find out who I am. Trust me, he's going to learn that lesson."

Steve tipped his head to the side, and calmly watched as Hanamoa struggled to speak, eyes wide and fearful and taking in every inch of Steve's face.

He gripped his knife in his hand and pointed the blade and Hanamoa's face. "I don't let people know who I am and you've seen quite enough." He smiled at Hanamoa but the man's reaction meant he knew it wasn't friendly - it was feral, it was black, it was a warning. "Your eyes. You don't need those anymore."

As he plunged the knife into Hanamoa's left eye, he tipped his head back and savored the sound of the scream.

By the time Hanamoa was buried in the shallow grave, Steve could hear the muffled sound of a phone going off under the dirt. He carved his message into the trunk of a nearby tree, then he and Chin walked back to their cars. Steve had somewhere to be. 

*

Danny was worried because he'd called Meka three times now and there had been no response. Straight to voice mail. It was odd but he didn't want to worry Amy by checking if Meka was at home. Hopefully, the man had just forgotten to charge his phone and the battery had died and he'd get in touch later. 

He'd given up at the precinct, struggling to find anything wrong with the people who worked at the Governor's office. They seemed clean to Danny and he'd dug as deep as he could without setting off any warning bells. 

He drove home, parking the car in his usual spot and despite his worry, he didn't expect anything to be wrong when he opened his front door.

He tossed the keys on the table, opened a beer and downed most of it pretty quickly then stared at the contents of his fridge and nothing appealed. 

He pulled his tie apart and put it in the wardrobe and followed up by changing out of his work clothes and into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He was still worried and debated calling Meka again but he knew his partner would call back as soon as he could. Hell, maybe the guy's phone was just in another room and he was busy putting Billy to bed or enjoying a relaxing evening with his wife. Danny's worry was probably unfounded. 

So he put the game on low in the background and collapsed onto his fold out bed and before long he was drifting to sleep - lulled by the commentator's drone.

When a shadow fell over his face he had just enough time to open his eyes and recognize the look in Steve's, before his hair was gripped tight and he was held down by the weight of Steve kneeling over his chest. 

Steve leaned down, pressing his forehead to Danny's angrily. "What did you do?" he growled out. 

"What? I didn't do anything!" Danny replied, trying to halt the pull on his hair but Steve just shook Danny's head violently. 

"You're lying to me!" Steve roared at him. "After everything I've done for you, everything I do to protect us and you go against me like this?"

"Steve, no… I can explain…just, you need to cool off..." Danny tried but it got him nowhere. 

Steve rose and dragged Danny off the bed. "I need to cool off? I'm not the one who needs to cool off!" He pulled and pushed at Danny, forcing him into the bathroom and shoving him into the bath where he fell to a sprawl and hit his head against the porcelain tub. As he tried to recover, a jet of cold water from the shower aimed directly at his head and made him splutter and try to defend himself from it. 

As he tried to get to his feet, he was yanked out to sprawl on the floor, where Steve gave him no time to recover and lifted him up, grabbing him from behind, a hand tight at his neck while the other wove through both his arms to keep them immobilized behind him. 

"I know everything, Danny. I always know everything and you thought you could get around that? You were wrong."

He marched Danny into the kitchen, still dripping wet.

"You want to know what else I know?" he asked as he threw the fridge door open and pulled out some cold pizza from the box and mushed the food into Danny's face and into his mouth. "I know your captain thinks you haven't eaten in weeks, so eat!" He yelled in Danny's ear. "Eat it!" 

Danny tried to shake his head, to spit things out of his mouth but Steve then forced a handful of pasta salad in instead and watched, waiting for him to swallow. 

"Don't want to eat? Well maybe you need to stay hydrated, huh?!" he accused and then took a bottle of beer out, smashing the neck to open it quickly. "Captain mentioned bar fights after all…"

He lifted the bottle to Danny's lips, forcing it against him and letting the beer pour into and against his mouth. When it spilled out, he pushed the bottle closer and twisted it; the sharp edges cutting along Danny's lips and chin until he threw the bottle aside and repeated it again with another.

"How do you know that?" Danny asked in something only just above a whisper as Steve held him tight. 

"Because I'm inside your head," Steve warned him, voice biting and close to his ear. "I'm everywhere. I know everything. You can't hide from me, Danny. Can't even hide your deepest thoughts."

Danny spat blood from where the second bottle had cut his tongue and he tried to spit small fragments of the glass but he knew he'd swallowed some and his throat hurt as if they'd cut into him on the way down. 

Steve shoved Danny to the floor. "Take your clothes off," he ordered. "They're dripping wet, take them off."

And Danny complied. His head hurt from the bash against the tub and he felt dizzy from it. Not to mention how his mouth and throat felt and as he gave an experimental cough, it hurt and he regretted it instantly. 

Under Steve's watchful eye, Danny took everything off. But as he was removing his underwear, Steve began to empty the fridge by grabbing at each shelf and yanking it out, not caring that the contents littered and spilled out onto the floor. 

He grabbed a couple of bottles of cold water and opened them before pouring them over Danny's naked body. "Steve, stop!" Danny growled, desperate.

"Come here," Steve ordered. "On your knees. I like a man on his knees." And he pulled a small, rubber butt plug from his pocket and shoved it into Danny's mouth. "Good and wet," he said and Danny wasn't sure if that was an order or just an observation. But when Steve took the plug back out from Danny's mouth, he pulled him to his feet and shoved him over the kitchen counter. 

In an instant, Danny flashed back to how he'd burned his hand. He hadn't ever remembered it fully before, but now, in this moment, it came back to him. The fury in Steve and the helplessness he'd felt as the pain had ripped through him. He didn't understand how a person could forget something like that but somehow he had and to say it worried him was an understatement. He was so lost in the grip of fear and memory that he barely registered the plug being seated in his ass until Steve gripped his neck with both hands and righted him. He felt the plug move and gasped.

"Get in," Steve ordered and Danny didn't know what he was talking about. 

"What..?"

"Get in," and Steve made Danny face the fridge. 

"Wait.. Steve…? no, Steve…" Danny said, his heart sinking at the thought of what Steve wanted him to do. "You can't-"

"Oh, I can't? I think you'll find that I can, Danny. And you say yes like a good boy and do as you're told or there will continue to be worse consequences for you."

"Steve?" he pleaded quietly. 

"You have a lesson to learn," Steve told him and manhandled him until he was inside the now empty and messed up fridge, his feet having slid on the tiles where the food and drink was in a mess on the floor giving Steve the advantage over him as he was pushed in.

The moment he was in there, Steve slammed the door shut, not giving him a chance to move or protest or fight back. 

His legs were drawn up and he was sitting on the cold bottom shelf above the crisper which he worried wouldn't support his weight. It was dark, cold, tight. He felt his heart in his abused throat and his ass tingling with the feeling of the plug in there and then his mind began to shut down in panic. 

A panic attack. He was going to have a panic attack because he had claustrophobia. He could take a beating, but this was actually worse for him and his breathing labored as he clutched at his knees. The cold was making his wet and clammy body shiver, even as he began to sweat. He was going to run out of air and Steve wasn't going to do anything about it because he was punishing Danny and this was why Danny was scared of him.

He shoved at the door but it didn't move - Steve must have blocked it. And he'd shove harder but if the fridge fell over then he'd be trapped even more and unable to get out. There was no way Steve would be able to lift it back into place… He had enough of his wits about him to know that he couldn't try so hard as to tip over, but he still had to _try_.

No, his only way out was Steve. He had to rely on _him_ to open the door and let Danny out. 

"Steve?" he asked quietly but knowing Steve would hear him. If he was in Danny's head then he'd always hear him. 

"You need to be punished, Danny. This is your punishment. When I think you're ready, you'll be let out."

"No, Steve… Steve please… I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I can't… I can't breathe, Steve…"

"You're fine, Danny. It's just cold and dark and tiny, but you'll be fine. I'm not going anywhere," Steve's muffled voice came back again. Too calm. 

"I get claustrophobia!" Danny's voice pitched high and he clawed at the door and the walls around him, trying desperately for anything that would open or break or help him get out of here. 

"That is a problem. But not mine. You wouldn't be in there if you'd done what you were told."

Danny was hyperventilating and he clutched at his chest. His mind was stuck thinking about how the air was running out, that he would die, that he couldn't move in such a tiny space, that his body was aching and his muscles hurt and he was tired out, so tired… everything was sluggish and he had flashes still of his hand being hurt on the stove top… flashes of other things Steve had done to him, how rough he'd been. 

And flashes of them both enjoying it. But this was too far. 

"Steve did you do it? Did you kill those men?" He finally forced out. 

"I've killed a lot of men. Which ones are you talking about?"

"The Colombian drug lord… and Hesse… them.. the messages…"

"Well done, Danny. I didn't think you'd put those together so soon. You are a bright, little plaything, aren't you."

"You killed them… because of me."

"Yes. And after I killed them, I came here and fucked you hard, all night long and you loved it. That's what happens after a kill. I feel alive, fully alive and having you writhing that tight body beneath me just makes it even better. Tonight will be the same," he teased and let his voice die off.

It took Danny long moments to put two and two together. "You killed again," he accused. 

"Oh, yes," Steve confirmed and in his mind's eye, Danny could see Steve nonchalantly leaning against the fridge with a smile on his face. "And how sweet it was. My dick is hard remembering it…"

"Who… who was it?" Danny begged of him. 

"HPD Detective Meka Hanamoa."

"No… no, not Meka," Danny teared up, a sob escaping his sore throat and mouth.

"And all because of _**you**_ Danny. You told him about me and I can't have that. Both of you needed to be punished. You're lucky I don't do to you what I did to him. And I'll give you some time to think about what you've done," he said and then as much as Danny pounded on the sides of the fridge to get Steve's attention, he got no answer.


	2. Chapter 2

He was sure he'd passed out at some point having hyperventilated too much and exhausted himself. But he didn't think he'd been out for long because as uncomfortable as the position he was in was - knees drawn up in some kind of sitting fetal position - he still had feeling in most of his body. The numbness had begun to set in though. And his hair was still wet and his body gave full length judders every so often with the way the cold was affecting his wet and naked body. 

He did know it had been hours. Hours to think and hours of anxiety. He'd even tried to shut off his brain by counting the seconds and minutes but each time his thoughts came back to the forefront of his mind and supplied him with the knowledge that Meka was dead now and it was his fault it had happened. He should never have involved his partner. Steve was _**his**_ problem and _**his**_ to control, no one else's.

No one else would understand Steve like he did. They didn't know what to expect, how dangerous he was or what lengths he would go to for Danny. Because that was something Danny realized more and more. No matter how unhinged either of them were, Steve could be relied upon to justify his actions as protection.

And with all the thinking and crying he'd done - accepting blame for Meka's death, just like he blamed himself for Matt's death, he'd reconciled the situation with Grace. She needed to be far away from him. The last thing he wanted was for Steve to hurt her. And better she be safe far away, than close and in danger and just because she was Danny's daughter. 

Hell, it seemed just about anybody in Danny's life could have something happen to them merely for knowing him. He was a jinx, a curse, a bad omen in their lives. Whether Steve had complete control of that or not, Danny didn't know. All he had were suspicions but they seemed far fetched in the reasonable part of his mind.

He knew that whatever Steve had done, he'd effectively left Danny with nothing. His life was as dark and empty as his current surroundings, and just as pitiful and meager in size. Not only did he have nothing, but he _was_ nothing. Shivering and staring at a black void that he knew if he reached out into, he'd hit a wall.

He hated Steve but, God, he wanted him. To open the door, to free him, to hold him, to tell him what to do, to make things better again because surely Steve knew how to do that? Danny was drawing a blank. All he had left in his head was the thought to protect his daughter and family... and to mourn the losses he'd already suffered. And sometimes, to wish he could join them, but he had to stay here to protect Grace and maybe, to protect others. If he could get through to Steve, talk him down... maybe things could change. 

Unless there was no reasoning with him.

He'd had too much time to think these last minutes, hours... days.. no, not days, not possible... _ **hours**_... if he thought Steve could be changed. Or whether it would be Danny that changed.

There was shuffling from outside his makeshift prison. The ding and rap of metal against metal and what might have been the sound of cuffs being released and thrown aside before the fridge door opened and Danny squinted at and then turned away from the light that spilled in. He'd become so used to seeing mirages of shapes in the dark and wasn't ready for the brightness of the halogen kitchen lights. 

He shivered noticeably. 

"Come on, sweetheart, everything's okay." Steve crouched and gave him a long and steady look until Danny turned back to him, a hand in front of his red and puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. 

"How long?" Danny asked, his voice raw and his throat still sore.

"Five hours. I think that's enough. This time."

"This time?" Danny felt panic well up in him again despite the relief, because if this was something that could happen again...

Steve didn't answer at first, just reached his hand in and curled it around Danny's bicep. "I'd leave you in for longer but if I did, I think you might end up peeing all over yourself and I don't want to go that far and humiliate you, not this time," Steve told him. "And that plug inside you might keep you nice and ready for me, but too long trapped in here and you'd soil yourself, huh?"

Danny felt the burn in his own cheeks. Humiliation still there despite Steve telling him that part was only hypothetical. 

"Come here, baby," Steve gestured and helped Danny stand as he unfolded himself and stretched his legs. He immediately pulled Danny into him in a tight hug. "You're shivering, come here," he kissed into Danny's hair and rubbed his back to warm him up. "You need to stop making me do this to you," he sighed. "It frustrates me, Danny, I don't get to enjoy you like I should when I have to punish you like this. And now I've had to wait all night to have you and that's on you, too."

"'m sorry," Danny mumbled into Steve's chest as he took steadying breaths and inhaled Steve's smell.

"Why did you do do it, baby?" Steve pulled back enough to cup Danny's face.

"It doesn't make a difference, Steve. I'm losing everything no matter what I do."

"What are you talking about? I told you everything would be fine if you relied on me, that hasn't changed."

"Rachel is taking Grace away...  but... maybe she's right," Danny's eyes glazed over. He'd already realized that while locked up and maybe talking about Grace to Steve was a mistake. He didn't want the man getting any ideas to hurt her. 

"This is the best option, trust me. She gets a family that loves her and you don't have to worry about her. And you can concentrate on _yourself_ and on _me_ , yeah? Good boy," Steve told him when he agreed. "There must be more to this though."

"They want me to see a shrink. At work. They'll think I'm crazy, I'll lose my job. You said if I told anyone it would happen and yet here it is anyway."

"Seeing a psychiatrist won't make you lose your job. I'll take care of it, Danny."

"No, no don't, don't kill anyone," Danny clutched at Steve's shirt.

"That's for me to decide, not you. I'll kill whoever I need to in order to protect us. Just like I had to kill Meka. You understand?" Steve told him and Danny's eyes fell, unable to meet Steve's gaze. 

He noticed the floor had been cleaned, the kitchen was spotless, as if Steve hadn't angrily pulled everything from the fridge. Had it happened at all? Maybe Danny had never been put inside it. Maybe he'd just been trapped in his own mind. 

Steve shook him to get his attention back. "He's dead because of you. You told him about me. Anyone who can match my name and my face can't be allowed to live."

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

Danny looked up again. "I know about you. I know the name and the face," he pointed out.

"Intimately," Steve smiled and rubbed his nose against Danny's.

"So what about me? Are you going to kill me too?" Danny breathed against Steve's lips.

"I haven't decided yet," Steve gave Danny's lips the barest hint of a peck. "Call it a stay of execution."

"Borrowed time," Danny turned his head a little and mused.

"If you prefer," Steve nipped at his neck.

"My life is borrowed time," Danny continued, eyes glassy and staring at the wall, not even seeing it, mind trying to work out just how long he'd had since he should have died all those years ago. This was everything catching up to him, tormenting him. 

Steve pulled his head back around so that he could look deeply into his eyes and Danny saw the blackness and the animal behind them "No. You're life is _**mine**_ and in _**my**_ hands."

"Yours?" Danny whispered.

"That's right, darling. All mine," Steve leaned down, taking Danny's lips in a heated kiss and his stubble burned against the cuts on Danny's lips and chin. Danny winced and pulled back with the bite of the pain and Steve took it the wrong way, that he was fighting him and what he was saying, but Danny truly hadn't thought of anything either way. 

Steve growled and grabbed at Danny's wrists, pulling them behind his back and marching him into the bathroom to stand in front of the mirror, in front of Steve, arms held behind him in Steve's strong grip. 

Steve's other hand stroked up Danny's chest, squeezed his neck and then forced his head around so he could lick against the cuts that had opened again, a mixture of dry and new blood that he made a savoring moan over.

"Don't move," Steve ordered and he let go of Danny's arms long enough to fumble with his own pants, freeing his cock. He opened Danny's hands where they were resting against his lower back palms up and spat into them before moving them into a position whereby he could make Danny stroke his cock, wetting it with the spit, while the smaller man continued to look straight ahead into the mirror. "That's it, baby. Brace yourself," he allowed Danny to hold himself up on the porcelain of the sink and then he pulled the butt plug out and shoved his dick in hard. 

It made Danny tense and cry out at the intrusion.

"Shhhhh, shhhh, stop it," Steve told him and put a hand over Danny's nose and mouth to silence him. "I waited all night for this. It's your fault I don't have time to prep you better, so you're going to shut up and take it."

Danny let out a stifled sob as Steve pulled back and shoved back in again, hard. The tightness, the waiting, and the way Danny whimpered as Steve added his teeth as he bit and sucked at Danny's neck meant he didn't last long. He pulled out and spilled his cum over Danny's ass before he rubbed it in all over the pert cheeks and slapped each one, the sting nothing compared to the rawness Danny felt inside.

Steve led Danny back into the main room, forcing him to move faster than he'd like, and laid him out on the bed. "Close your eyes."

Danny looked at him, a little fearful, and tried to sit up, but he was pushed back down. "What are you going to do?"

"Relax, Danny," Steve said in a low and almost hypnotic tone of voice. 

Once his eyes were closed, there was a dip as Steve moved on the bed then a prick in Danny's arm. He was about to open them again when Steve's hand covered his eyes and reminded him not to disobey. "Did you just drug me?" he asked. 

"You've had an eventful evening. It's just something to calm you down, or 'up' as the case may be."

"But I-"

"Don't question me, Danny," Steve said as he moved his hand again and didn't complain when Danny opened his eyes this time. "I'm giving you what you need." He began to stroke Danny's cock. 

Danny didn't think there was any way he could get hard - he was mourning, and in pain, there was just no way, but after long minutes of Steve's stroking him, murmuring to him, and teasing at his nipples and bending to lay trails of kisses over his body, his cock was coming to attention. 

Steve lifted Danny's legs, getting his feet braced on the bed and spread apart. He then shoved the butt plug back in and Danny yelped - the raw pain, sharp and stinging making tears spring to his eyes and yet his cock stayed hard, wanting. As Steve fucked the plug in and out of Danny while his other hand jerked him off, he felt like he was trapped in a limbo of wanting and not wanting, aroused but disgusted. He didn't know what to feel, didn't know what Steve wanted him to feel.

"You getting close, baby?"

"Hurts," Danny whimpered and then gasped as Steve bent his head and licked and sucked at the head of his cock, making him twitch and want more. 

"But you're close. You want it, despite the pain," Steve told him. 

"Yes.... please..." Danny clawed at Steve's shoulder.

"I'm going to allow you to come. I'll tell you when. But first, you're going to listen to me, very closely," Steve told him and shifted himself. He knelt on the bed between Danny's legs, kept fucking the plug into him and kept stroking him but used his strength to lean over Danny like a shadow and get close to his face. "When I killed Meka, I broke almost every bone in his body. I gouged out both of his eyes and cut out his tongue and after all that, he was still alive."

"No... no please don't do this," Danny begged of him, somehow knowing what Steve was doing.

"I left him in a shallow grave to suffocate and he died knowing who I was, knowing what I'm capable of and knowing that had you just kept your mouth shut, that he'd be at home with his wife and kid tonight."

"Stop it, please don't," Danny tried again and Steve moved his hands faster, ringing the orgasm closer whether Danny wanted it or not. 

"Come, Danny. Come knowing just how good I felt killing your partner. Think it, feel it and come for me."

Danny tensed, lifting his head from the pillow and staring through his watery gaze and to the ceiling as he held his breath and spilled his cum over his stomach and Steve's hand. 

As his body relaxed down, Steve lifted that hand and ran it through Danny's hair, getting the cum in the strands, petting him as he lay beside Danny, propped up on his other arm. He licked the shell of Danny's ear. "I knew you could feel it like me," he praised him. 

Danny rolled over and plastered himself to Steve's side, throwing an arm around him and Steve answered it by stroking up and down Danny's back, patting at his ass and occasionally pressing against the plug that was still inside him. 

"The moment the knife sunk into his eye," Steve continued in an awed voice. "The scream he made went right to my dick. All I could think about was sinking it into your ass... how good it would have been if you were there, and we made him watch while he died... hmmmm..."

Danny tightened his grip on Steve's body. He couldn't help the images springing into his mind and he was disgusted by all of them and yet his body still felt twinges of arousal zinging through it like the orgasm he'd had wasn't enough. He loathed himself, listening to Steve's words and not running, not throwing up, not hating him. 

As Danny shivered, Steve moved around enough to pull the covers up and over them, he tucked them around their bodies like a cocoon and he comforted Danny with gentle hands and a tight embrace. It was just the words that were evil, everything else felt perfect and Danny couldn't reconcile the two things in his head.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you, too," Danny murmured.

"Rest," Steve's hand in Danny's hair tightened for a moment but then stroked and petted in a soothing, lulling rhythm. "Rest."

*

Danny woke suddenly, a scream choked off as he reached out into the darkness blindly. He turned and fumbled at the little table beside the fold out bed and switched the light on - the change hurting his eyes but he needed to see. 

"Danny, no," Steve's voice ordered as he leaned over Danny and switched it back off again.

"Please, I need to see, I feel trapped," Danny told him but Steve just grabbed for him the moment he tried again to reach the lamp and kept his arms down against his body in a tight hold.

"I like the dark," Steve told him, because what Steve wanted was what would happen. Danny's opinions and needs meant nothing. They were wrong though, weren't they? What Danny did was always wrong - Steve knew that, which was why he wanted to control Danny. 

But Danny had woken from a feeling of being trapped, unable to breathe, and he needed to know he wasn't there anymore, not in the fridge, not in a shallow grave, not in a black void of nothing. He needed light to know he was safe where he was.

"Nightmare," Danny told him. "I need to know it wasn't real."

"Shhhh," Steve soothed him but didn't let go. "It wasn't, you're right here with me where you should be." He loosened his grip but just a little, and one of his hands returned to Danny's neck, which Danny had noticed Steve doing more and more lately, like it was his favorite place to hold Danny. He turned them so that Danny was on his stomach, flat and straight and caught underneath Steve, chest pressed into the bed and Steve a strong, demanding and restricting presence around him. Far from reassuring Danny, he felt more ensnared than ever, claustrophobic as Steve lay flat on Danny's back, a hand still held on his neck, keeping him down.

Once Danny relaxed the tenseness of his body, forcing himself to do so knowing Steve wanted him to not struggle despite his anxieties, Steve lifted up and, in the dark, fumbled over to the drawer of the nightstand. As he knelt on top of Danny's thighs, there was the sound of a tube opening and then the slurp of lube being rubbed over Steve's dick.

"Now that I'm awake, you're going to have to help me tire out again," Steve told Danny as his hand slipped between Danny's ass cheeks and fingers prodded at his hole with little care after Steve took out the butt plug and threw it aside. Still sore and raw from earlier, Danny knew that no amount of lube would make this easy and as the head of Steve's dick stroked over him he tensed again. 

Steve gave a chuckle, but pressed in and Danny buried his face in the pillow as Steve kept going, bottoming out and laying himself flat on top of Danny again. 

He nosed at Danny's ear, a tongue flicked out against the lobe and teeth pulled at the soft flesh. "Feel good, baby?"

"Hurts," Danny honestly answered as he tried to move just his feet but found himself unable to do much with the full length of Steve's body on top of his own.

"But your ass opened so easily for my cock, sweetheart," Steve murmured to him. He rolled his hips and Danny sobbed at the feeling as Steve's dick moved inside him. He felt so full, so stretched, his hole sensitive and burning. Steve slid his arms underneath Danny's body so that he was hugging into him. Their bodies couldn't be closer if they tried, it just wasn't possible.

Steve began slow; rocking against Danny, the bed moving with them and Danny's cock rubbing against the sheets underneath them. 

"I love being inside you, baby. So tight, so smooth, everything just right, so fucking hot," he whispered in Danny's ear. "Do you know how hot you are? Huh? Know how much I want to keep you for myself? If anyone else ever tries to touch you, I will end them. You're all mine. All of you. So gorgeous."

"Steve," Danny moaned as Steve moved faster and his words sent chills down Danny's spine.

"This fucking ass," Steve groaned. "Goddamn priceless work of art. And I've never come inside you before... always pulled out... always used condoms... not anymore. Making you mine."

"Steve, please," Danny asked of him, wanting more but wanting it over because it still hurt, still felt tender with every thrust Steve made and he wasn't sure if the slickness was just lube or if there was blood in it, too. 

"Gonna come deep. Fill you up," Steve told him. "My pet, my plaything, my reward, my release... fuck... Danny... baby... you make me wanna tear apart the world for you... gonna tear your ass up right now... fuck..." he came, spilling hard into Danny and making him yelp as he bit down on Danny's neck in satisfaction. "Get it all, baby," he told him as he gave small thrusts, his dick still trickling the last of his cum into Danny. "My perfect Danny.."

He finally rolled off Danny's back and Danny was amazed at how constricting he'd been as he took in a breath. The fucking had made him stop his anxieties of being trapped, but it had done that by having Danny concentrate on the pain radiating from his ass rather than the worries in his head. Huh. Had it worked? Had a rough fucking helped him?

He eased himself onto his side and winced a little at the movement. He could make out Steve's form beside him, lying flat on his back recovering. 

"Thank you," Danny said quietly.

Steve rolled over again and nuzzled into Danny's neck, his hand going straight to Danny's dick, easily seeking it out in the dark and giving it a tug. He wasn't hard. The pain had prevented it, but Steve was talented, he knew how to get Danny going, that much was never in question. Even when Danny hated it, Steve still knew how to get him hard, how to make him come. 

He kissed Danny. Wet, messy, open mouthed, sucking at his tongue then licking down over his chin and into his neck and shoulder. He rubbed his fingers against Danny's still open and puffy hole, gathering the remains of lube and some of his own cum that was leaking out and used it to help the glide of his hand as he jerked Danny off. 

He pushed Danny onto his back and slithered down his body. Uncaring about the mess around and on Danny's dick, he licked at the head and sucked it in, making Danny gasp and squirm, loving the feeling of Steve's mouth on him as he hardened. Steve slurped and licked at him, his hand fondling Danny's balls before he sucked them into his mouth and switched his hand to pull on his cock. 

Steve then lowered his mouth on Danny's cock again, taking him in, right to the back of his throat and held him there until he needed a release to breathe. Danny's spit covered cock was lightly held and rubbed and Steve lifted up, wanting to be above Danny as he knelt between Danny's legs again and used his hands, both of them, twisting and pulling over his cock.

"I want you to come for me Danny. And I want you to do what I say," he told him, voice soft but firm. "Pinch your nipples. Come on, Danny... pinch them hard."

Danny took a moment but complied, feeling the sparks shoot down his insides as he did so.

"Well done, baby," Steve told him. "Now take your hand and put it to your ass. Right to the hole," he told him and helped Danny, checking in the dark that he really had put his hand where Steve wanted it. "You tell me you hurt, but I know you like it and you're gong to prove it to me. I want you to put two fingers in your ass and fuck yourself. Hard, fast. I don't care if it hurts and you shouldn't either. You're going to do it because I want you to."

Danny sobbed as his fingers breached his body. His hole was still slick inside and open and he could feel Steve's cum in there, but it still hurt. Still took his attention. Still felt like sharp stings of raw pain like his skin wasn't there, all worn away, his hole damaged and torn. 

"Fuck yourself, Danny. Feel the pain. Use it."

"I just want to come," Danny begged because his coming would end this, would satisfy Steve.

"And you will. You will knowing that what I do to you is what you need. I'll always give you what you need. I'll make you come hard, I'll protect you, I'll kill for you." Steve kept jerking Danny off with one hand while the other pushed at Danny's fingers, one joining them inside him and he used his position to take control and fuck into Danny harder, deeper until he was spilling out over his own stomach, orgasm hitting like a freight train when a finger had brushed and pushed up against his prostate.

"Oh, fuck fuck..." he breathed out as Steve backed up, not touching Danny at all, though Danny's own fingers were still inside his own body. He pulled them out slowly, gingerly and took a moment to come back to himself before he looked around in the dark room. "Steve?" he asked, unsure where the other man was. "Steve?" he asked again, worried.

"Over here," Steve finally responded quietly, and Danny squinted in the dark to see Steve's outline as he sat in the corner armchair.

Danny didn't even hesitate, just climbed out of bed and rounded it so he could get to Steve. He straddled his love, a knee on each side of his thighs and tucked tightly against the arms of the chair, and he curled his body into Steve, craving the contact. 

"What's this for?" Steve asked, not returning the hug, not yet. 

"For being here," Danny answered, well aware that Steve was all he had left and all he could depend on.

"I always will be," Steve replied and put his arms around Danny, rubbing his back, allowing his hand to slip lower to squeeze his ass cheeks. "I always will be."

*

Steve had carried Danny back to the bed a short while later, and they'd entwined their bodies as they lay with Steve petting and taking care of Danny for the rest of the night.

By morning, Danny was reluctant to leave the nest they had created for themselves. He didn't care about cleaning himself up or facing the day. He'd rather lie in their combined filth, revel in it, and allow Steve to do anything he wanted to him. 

"I have to go for a while," Steve broke the news to him and Danny knew his face betrayed him in how much he didn't want that to happen. "I have things to do. And you have to go to work." He ran a soothing hand through Danny's hair. 

"But Meka," Danny started.

"That is an important thing we need to discuss," Steve told him and continued to carefully hold him and pet him as he continued. "You get to decide what happens next. I'm giving you a chance to prove to me that this punishment worked."

"I don't understand."

"I'm going to tell you exactly where your partner is. I left it on a note by the TV. Now the question becomes, do you tell your captain about it, or do you keep quiet. Not just about me, but about everything...?"

"I could call in sick."

"No, you have to face this. It's your fault Meka is dead and these are the consequences of your actions. You can tell them about it if you want, but what happens after that... I won't be a part of."

"No, Steve... don't go," Danny reached out for him but Steve evaded the contact and got out of bed. 

"I'll be watching, Danny. I'll know what choice you make. And I hope you don't let me down."

Steve moved away into the kitchen and Danny expected him to return but after long minutes of silence he realized Steve was gone. And he had to decide what he wanted to do. 

No, he had to work out what _Steve_ wanted him to do, and then do that. 

He wanted to go find Meka, wanted to give Amy and Billy the peace of knowing what had happened. That was the right thing to do. But if he did that... they'd wonder how he knew? How did Danny know what had happened to Meka, know where he was buried, know how he was tortured before he died?

Would they think Danny did it?

That thought shouldn't stop him telling them anything. They thought Danny had a stalker, and that person could easily be to blame and, frankly, was in reality the reason Meka was dead. 

But he would lose his job. They'd look into everything to do with Matty, Hesse, Reyes, now Meka. They'd try to link Danny to it, he'd not get hired anywhere or worse, end up in prison or a psych ward and he had to avoid that. He couldn't let Grace grow up with a father in that position. 

And if he did tell them what he knew about Meka, he'd need to reveal more about Steve to save himself and Steve told him, _**told him**_ , not to tell anyone about him. That his name and face couldn't be linked. That anyone who did find that out would die. 

So to reveal what he knew, to let them find Meka and bring him and his family peace, could lead to more deaths. 

Danny knew what he had to do. He had to keep quiet. He had to stay calm and act like he knew nothing at all.


End file.
